Zaizen Touko
Zaizen Touko (財前塔子, English dub: Victoria "Tori" Vanguard) is the daughter of Prime Minister Zaizen Sosuke. She is also the captain and forward of the SP Fixers and later joined the Raimon Eleven during Season 2. Appearance She has red hair and gray eyes. In season 2, she is seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform. In season 3, she is wearing the SP fixers uniform but in episode 107 onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. She always wear a blue hat with a white stripe on the bottom. Personality Touko is a cheerful, supportive girl who likes playing soccer. Plot Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of a statue and then Gemini Storm launched an attack at the ceremony, she later changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later, the police accused Endou and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they are in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they are the Raimon Eleven, the winner of the Football Frontier. Endou asked a rematch against Reize but he refuses because they need 11 players. Touko shows her Raimon uniform making her the eleventh player but the Raimon Eleven lost with a 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use a combo hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later during the final match with Aliea Academy's top ranking team Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After the Raimon Eleven defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at her place as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it will be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hasn't been getting enough sleep because Rika always keeps throwing her jokes at her and won't let her sleep until she laughs at them. She and Rika usually watch the Inazuma Japan during training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches with Korea's Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in the episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival, they said her and Rika the Godesses of Victory and are encouraging Inazuma japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's, Therese, and Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Haruna, respectively. group split in two, Touko stayed with Endou to rescue Rika. After that she is seen with Rika staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with the Kingdom. She is later seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon Eleven, and New Raimon Eleven, her playing in the New Raimon Eleven consisting of all the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 2. Hissatsu Individual *'DF The Tower' (ザ･タワー) *'SH Raindow Loop '(レインボーループ) Combination *'SH Butterfly Dream' (バタフライドリーム) with Rika *'DF Perfect Tower' (パーフェクト・タワー) with Tsunami and Kogure Trivia *Touko has apparently no interest in any types of jewelry, despite the fact that she came from a rich family. *She is shown to like Endou in many episodes in the Aliea Academy Arc even saying some quotes out loud that shows she does (example: the cheek kiss at the end of the Aliea Arc she gave to Endou), but she says she was kidding in the end or denies it, even saying to Aki, Haruna, and Natsumi that she just liked him as a good friend not as a boy friend. But it seems she really is in love with him as stated in episode 59. Also she said in episode 63 that she is going to open up a takoyaki restaurant next to Rika and start a family with Endou which made Aki and Natsumi blush but she said that she was just kidding.(Eng. Dub) *She uses "Atashi" when referring to herself, which makes her sound more ladylike (game jp. vers.). *She was the first (and only) character to use Hissatsu out of games or trainings: she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki but did not give any information about the "Flame Striker" but instead were flirting with them. *In episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami but Touko dosen't know what Rika is talking about. Category:Raimon Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:SP Fixers Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards